crossroadsintimefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events
We would like to thank Tamora Pierce for the Timeline that was found on her site. We took liberties and added onto the history, but this is merely a fanworking - the original thing belongs to and is copyrighted to author Tamora Pierce. That said, the timeline covers information from well before the sealing of the Immortals into the Divine Realms and up until the current year of CiT. It's been broken up into three sections - Ancient History, which predominantly precedes the vast majority of the Tortall books and can, for the most part, be read without spoiler; Era of Legends, in which the bulk of the Tortall series takes place, which contains spoilers all the way through; and After Legends, which is completely fictionalized by Kris and Moira and can be read without major spoilers (except in some cases.) Ancient History Year 1960 B.H.E. » Or somewhere thereabout The Old Ones are gone. Where they went is unknown. Year 211 B.H.E. » The Thannic Empire falls and Tortall becomes a sovereign nation. The Book of Gold is created. The names of the ruling families are set in a parchment book with gilded letters and plates of gold for the front and back. Because the sheets of parchment are already set it, there is no way to add to the book unless it is taken apart. Thus, the length of time and the number of families listed in it will run as long as there is space in the book. Year 41 B.H.E. » The Book of Silver is created. Its construction is similar to that of the Book of Gold. Year 0 H.E. » The Immortals are sealed into the Divine Realms, and so begins the Human Era. Year 127 H.E. » The Provost's Guard is created by King Baird III of Tortall. The first Lord Provost is Padraig of the powerful haMinch clan. He serves in the position for sixteen years, from 127 H.E. to 143 H.E. Year 174 H.E. » Prior to this date, Queen Imiary VI is overthrown after a twelve-year reign of the Copper Isles. The usurper, Queen Dilsubai, is the last native Kyprish ruler. In the April of this year, a Marenite lord - Rittevon of Lenman - begins his conquest of the Copper Isles. Year 177 H.E. » Provost slang such as “Dogs”, “Puppy”, “Growl”, “Kennel”, and etc. become popular, and are put to common use. Year 181 H.E. » Rittevon of Lenman is crowned ruler of the Copper Isles, after the final battle on the Plain of Sorrows. One third of the Kyprish warriors were female. Year 187 H.E. » The crown has the breakwater built in Port Caynn. Year 200 H.E. » The Kyrpish patron god, Kyprioth, delivers a prophecy concerning the raka and the Copper Isles. This is recorded. 204 » The Book of Copper is created. This was set up similar to the Book of Silver and the Book of Gold. 242 » The Sweating Sickness hits Port Caynn. 243 » In Corus, the royal city of Tortall, one of the most fearsome criminals the city has ever known begins abducting small children. They first disappear from the Lower City. The abductions would continue until well into year H.E. 245 » Tortallan king Roger III remaries to Queen Jessamine, a Barzun princess. She comes pregnant quite early into the marriage. 246 » Queen Jessamine delivers a son, who is the king's heir. It is during this year that the Lower City of Corus erupts into panic. The Shadow Snake has abducted numerous children. One of - if not the - richest men of the Lower City grows at odds with the powerful Court of Rogue (and in particular, their King.) Tensions, riots, and countless murders throughout the districts prompt King Roger to declare martial law in the city on May 13th. Two days before, Puppy Beka Cooper, Dog's Clara Goodwin and Matthias Tunstall, and various other persons broke up the Shadow Snake Gang. Cooper herself captures the ringleader, Mistress Noll. On May 14th, the Gang is brought to trail and condemned to execution. 247 » An uprise on production and circulation of counterfeit crown currency occurs. Called coles, they're distributed throughout the realm. The Dogs of the the realm purpue the source of this sudden inflation of fake money. The people of the cities begin to panic, resulting in hiking of prices and a number of riots. The source of the colemongering is traced to Port Caynn, and a host of Corus Dogs, mages, and magistrates flood in. They are aided by Daughters of the Goddess in raiding the Port Caynn Court of the Rogue and the rest of the city. 378 » The neighboring nation of Barzun is conquered by Tortall during the reign of King Jasson III, the Empire-Builder. Era of Legends 401 » Duke Roger of Conte is born. 415 » Raoul of Goldenlake and Malory's Peak, the famed Giantslayer and the man who shaped the King's Own to be what it is today, is born. As is the traitor, Alexander of Tirragen, and Gareth the Younger. 416 » Jonathan IV, King of Tortall, is born in August. 419 » Jonathan IV's wife, Queen Thayet of Conté, is born in Sarain. Her birth name is Thayet jian Wilima. She is the only child of the Saren warlord Adigun jin Wilima and the K'mir princess Kalasin. 431 » The Sweating Sickness reaches Tortall again. Corus is infected. Many fall ill, among them the crown prince, Jonathan IV. This sickness is like no other, in that it seems to sap the energies of the healers. 434 » Adigun jin Wilima becomes the leader of Sarain. 435 » King Roald sends out a Call to Muster. Soldiers of the realm right in the war against Tusaine. In August of this year, a peace treaty is signed with Tusaine, and Army returns to Corus. 436 » Veralidaine Sarrasri is born in Galla some time in late January. Queen Lianne also falls ill this year. 437 » Dusan zhir Anduo tries to overthrown Sarain's current ruler, Adigun jin Wilima. In October of that year, civil war breaks out in Sarain. Alan of Trebond becomes a knight, and reveals his identity to actually be that of Alanna of Trebond. She becomes the first female knight of Tortall in over a century. Alanna duels Duke Roger of Conté, former heir to the Tortallan throne, and kills him. 438 » King Jonathan IV travels to the Bazhir desert and lives among the people of the sand. He passes his trial-by-combat and becomes a Bazhir. This allows for Jonathan to become the 'voice of the Tribes.' It is also during this year that Kalasin, Queen of Sarain, commits suicide, and that Thom of Trebond resurrects the fallen Duke Roger of Conté. 439 » King Roald I introduces Page Examinations. It is said that he did so in reaction to Alanna's deception. The Lioness embarks upon her famed quest to search out the Dominion Jewel in the Roof of the World. It is in this year that Queen Lianne passes away, and her husband, King Roald I, dies in a hunting accident three weeks later. Jonathan inherits the throne and the kingdom. This is also the fateful year that The Lioness encounters Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon, and Thayet jian Wilima. In Corus, the Great Market Riot occurs. Upon return from her Quest, Ironarm and Thayet in tow, The Lioness is appointed King's Champion. George Cooper, former King of the Rogue, is pardoned and granted the title Baron of Pirate's Swoop. This is the year of Jonathan IV's coronation. During the event, enemies of the crown attack the royal castle. Among the deaths are Lord Thom of Trebond, Ralon of Malven, Master Si-cham, Princess Josiane of the Copper Isles, Lord Alexander of Tirragen, and Liam Ironarm. Alanna duels the undead Roger of Conté and defeats him, but not before he unleashes great destruction upon the realm of Tortall. In order to circumvent the ruin of the land, newly crowned Jonathan IV, King of Tortall, wields the Dominion Jewel and stops the destruction. This power comes at great cost, however, as the land is spiraled into a famine. Princess Thayet and King Jonathan become engaged. They marry, and Thayet becomes pregant. 440 » At the behest of Queen Thayet, education becomes free and available to all Tortallans. Schools are opened throughout the realm. Thayet delivers a son, Prince Roald of Conté. 441 » Princess Kalasin, second child to Jonathan IV and Thayet, is born. 442 » In Tortall, King Jonathan IV and Queen Thayet proclaim that girls may train for knighthood. Queen Thayet establishes the Queen's Riders, a mobile fighting group. In Carthak, Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe is crowned Emperor of Cathak. 443 » Prince Liam of Conté is born. 444 » Prince Jasson of Conté is born. 445 » Princess Lianne of Conté is born. 446 » Princess Vania of Conté is born. Baron Piers of Mindelan and his family go to the Yamani Isles, presenting the crown. The palace service of Corus is revolutionized by Timon Greendale. 447 » Carthaki mages find the spells to open the Divine Realms. 449 » The famed Wildmage, Veralidaine Sarrasri, comes to Corus. The palace is attacked by Stormwings. Increased and more frequent reports of fantastical creatures are being heard of. The King rides on Progress. Queen Thayet and a few of her children are at Pirate's Swoop when the castle is assaulted. A dragon and a kraken are summoned, and they fight in the battle for Pirate's Swoop; the dragon dies, and the Kraken destroys the enemies ships. The baby dragon, Skysong, more commonly known as Kitten, is found. 450 » In the Copper Isles, the kudurang - or winged horses - return. Prince Roald begins training as a page. 451 » Edmund of Rosemark, a fourth-year page, is late for page examination and is commanded to repeat all four years as a page. He refuses. A Tortallan envoy including Daine Sarrasri is sent to Carthak to formulate peace treaties, but the Emperor kidnaps the Wildmage. The Graveyard Hag, Carthak's patron goddess, gives Daine the ability to resurrect the dead. Daine serves as a vessel for the gods' wrath, resurrecting the dinosaurs of the University of Carthak and destroying the Carthaki palace. Ozorne becomes a Stormwing, turning the rulership of the empire to his nephew, Kaddar Gazanoi Iliniat, Head of House Khazoi, Prince of Siraj, and now Emperor of Carthak. During the Midwinter of this year, the barrier between the Realms of the Gods and the Mortals evaporates, allowing a flood of Immortals to stream into the Mortal Lands. 452 » The Immortals War begins. Carthaki rebels, Scanran raiders, Copper Islanders, and Immortals attack Tortall. Sir Raoul of Goldenlake is elevated to the peerage, becoming Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. Daine and the mage Numair make their famous visit to the Divine Realms. Upon their return, the Battle of Port Legann occurs, with Tortall the victor. During the battle, the authority over the Queen's Riders is passed on from Thayet to her second-in-command, Buriram, and Lord Wyldon of Cavall saves the younger princess and princesses from hurrocks. Uusaoe, the goddess affiliated with the war, is punished by the rest of the gods; the fate of the Immortals is decided, and the Immortals War ends. That year, the Mindelan family returns from the Yamani Isles; the youngest of the family, Keladry, becomes the first legitimate female page in over a century. 454 » Prince Roald of Conté becomes a squire. Instead of adhering to tradition, however, Jonathan does not take his son as squire, instead chosing the Bazhir, Zahir ibn Alhaz. 455 » The southern clans of Scanra unite and elect Maguur Ratthuasak to be their war leader. 456 » The Yamani delegation arrives in Tortall with princess Shinkokammi. Shinkokami is the imperial princess that is a replacement for the previous princess, Chisakmi, who had died previously in an earthquake. Shinkokami was to be married to Roald. 458 459 » A year of the Great Progress. Roald of Conté passes his Ordeal of Knighthood and becomes a knight of the realm. Lord Wyldon of Cavall resigns as Training Master, and Paidrag haMinch is chosen as the new Training Master. An earthquake strikes the coast of Tortall near Bay Cove. Troops are dispatched to the northern border. The Grand Progress ends. 459 460 » Scanra launches attacks against the coastline. The Third Company builds a fort near the Scanran border, and Scarans attack the Third Company. The Scanran army moves to take Northwatch. The killing devices, strange metal creatures, are encountered. Keladry of Mindelan passes her Ordeal of Knighthood, and is given a special mission by the Chamber to fetch the necromancer in charge of the killing devices. At her knighting ceremony, Kel is given a shield with a distaff border - the first in over one hundred years. 460 461 » Scanra has a new king - Maggur Rathhausak. All of the Scanran clans are united under his banner. The Tortallan army mobilizes - war has officially been declared. Fort Giantkiller falls. The creator of the killer devices is destroyed, and the war continues on. Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami marry. Buriram passes off command of the Queen's Riders to Evin Larse. 462 » Princess Kalasin marries Emperor Kaddar of Carthak and becomes Empress of Carthak. The daughter of the famed Lioness, Aly, becomes embroiled in the rising of the Copper Isles and the raka's bid to return a raka queen to the throne. King Oron of the Copper Isles dies. His heir and successor, the king of the Copper Isles, Hazarin, dies of an apoplexy soon after. The infant, Dunevon, is crowned as king, with his aunt and uncle Imajane and Rubinyat Jimajen as royal regents. 463 » The raka spy network is put in place. Sarai, the woman the raka had planned to put upon the throne, meets Lord Zaimid Hetnim, the youngest ever head of the Carthaki Imperial University and Healer's Wing. They fall in love, and elope. At this point in time, the Scanran War has ened. Princess Shinkokami of Tortall awaits her first child. The Darkings arrive to aid the spy network. The Tortallan Spymaster sends funds to the Copper Isles to support the raka rebellion. King Dunevan and his friends die in a majical storm on the king's birthday. The regents impose martial law on Rajmuat, the capitol city of the Copper Islands. In August, the raka make their move, overwhelming the city of Rajmuat and taking over the royal castle. Dovasary becomes queen of the Copper Isles, and the prophecy that Kyprioth old years ago is fulfilled. 464 » The Scanran War ends, with Tortall the victor. 465 » Crown Princess Lianokami, daughter to Roald II and Shinkokami, is born. 469 » Raoul, former commander of the King's Own, is killed in action at the age of 54. He was slain during the Giant Wars, a short series of vicious battles between the King's Own and a warring band of giants. Reportedly, his wife was angry with him for several months after receiving the news of his death. 477 » The Wildmage, Daine, is kidnapped by Scanrans during a mission. During her captivity, she is killed. Her husband, the powerful mage Numair Salmalin, descends upon the Scanrans with revenge on his mind. Dies due to magical overload complications. When he passes away, a phenomenon on the northern horizon was seen from miles away from the death site. Today, where the battle occurred, the land is nothing more than a vast, empty hole. Year 481 H.E. » Ascending the Throne - Jonathan IV and Thayet of Conté retire, passing the throne off to Roald II and Shinkokami of Conté. Year 492 H.E. » The Year of Sorrow - Jonathan IV of Conté, former King of Tortall, passes away at the age of 76. 494 Princess Nymeria is born to Crown Princess Lianokami and her consort, Famir. Year 499 H.E. » The Year of Rain -Thayet the Peerless, wife to Jonathan and Queen of Tortall, passes away at the age of 80. Year 502 H.E. » The Year of Storms George Cooper, Baron of Pirate's Swoop and royal Spymaster dies at sea on his way to the Copper Isles at the age of 89. Lady Knight Alanna Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, King's Champion, dies seemingly of natural causes at the same moment that George drowns. After Legends 519 » King Roald II passes away at the age of 79, passing the ruling of the kingdom on to his daughter, Lianaokami, and her consort husband, Famir. Lianokami, who had been ill for the past decade, passes the throne on her her daughter and only living child, Nymeria. 520 » Nymeria is coronated at the age of 26. This was a year of great contention, for although strides had been made to change the minds of society, it was still unseemly to many for an unmarried female to take the throne as the chief ruler of the kingdom. She is aided by her mother and father, as well as her grandmother. 525 » Queen Nymeria delivers her first and only child, the Crown Prince Jonathan V. The identity of the father of the child is undisclosed, and it is a source of great gossip and scandal among the nobles and indeed throughout the kingdom. 528 » At the age of 63, after a long struggle with breast cancer, Lianokami passes away. 533 » Shinkokami passes away. She is soon followed by Famir. This marks the retreat of the Yamani from the Eastern Lands. Relations were always fragile, but they saw the death of their former princess and the lack of new royal marriages as a reason to withdraw from Tortall. 543 » A Sweating Sickness epidemic starts up in Maren. Jonathan V and his bethrothed, Princess Ananya Haiming Temaida Cooper of the Copper Isles, marry. The princess becomes pregnant. 544 » The Beginning of the Wars Nymeria is brutally slain by Tyran assassins. Jonathan V becomes king of Tortall and is coronated a record ten days after the death of the previous monarch. A declaration of war against Tyra is announced immediately, the armies are mobilized, and war is brought to the Tryan nation. Some throughout the kingdom are suspicious of the untimely death of Queen Nymeria. The new Queen delivers two sons, Crown Prince Roger, and Prince Jasson. In the fall, a fourth of Tyra has been conquered, and the rest bitterly resist. Toward the very end of the year, the Sweating Sickness comes to Tyra. 545 » In the spring, the Sweating Sickness hits the Tortallan Army. Many fall ill, and King Jonathan V suffers losses. The Tyrish think they are winning due to the faltering of the Tortallan troops, and renew their assault. Some of the Tortallan soldiers die of the disease, but many recover. In the late summer, King Jonathan V contracts the disease, a fact that is kept from the soldiers. Control of the troops is temporarily passed on to General Sandor of Whitehorn. The king battles with the illness for a month and nearly dies. It is thanks to the best healers of the realm that the King comes out the other side alive. Alive, but insane, as the following years will tell. Soon after, the sickness is carried into Tortall, and it runs rampant through the nation, particularly within the more populated locations. There are quite a number of deaths, but thankfullly, the overwhelming percentage of people infected fought the disease off. The epidemic tapers off eventually. In northern parts of the country, and especially in rural areas, the disease was never seen. 546 » The Mad King's assault on Tyra picks up, and loss of troops are great. However, ground is gained, and by the end of the year, over half of Tyra has been conquered. It is tough going, for the Tyrish fight bitterly and the swampy land often bogs the Army down. Jonathan V is made to return to Corus at the end of the year to check in on the doings of the realm. He returns to his Army with all due haste, and then some. A following of the minor god, Apetekus, is revived with the influx of slaves. 547 » Maren and Tyra ally with each other. Maren sends troops to agument the Tryish army. What was nearly a total conquest for Tortall reverts to an even war. Queen Anyana delivers another child, Prince Richard of Conté. 548 » The Year of Death Called the Year of Death by many, this year was one of the bloodiest years in the history of the nation. The battlefields were a mess, each side bent on winning, both losing, the death count after each major battle numbering by the hundreds. The Marenites renegaded against their alliance with Tyra and turned on them, bringing the war to a three-on-three onslught. The land was ravaged, the people assaulted - men and woman were slaughtered by the hundreds, childrens' heads dashed upon the stone floors; the animals were butchered in their byres, and the villages were razed to the ground. And at the culmination of this year, Tortall finally defeats the bulk of the Tyrish and Maren armies. Tyra is theirs, but at great cost. 549 » Nearly all of Tyra is conquered. King Jonathan sets up camp in the capitol city of Tyra and delegates rulership of the seven provinces of Tyra to Tortallan nobles. The Fourth and Third Companies of the King's Own are brought to Tyra to enforce the peace, and a Fifth Company is founded purely for Tyra. This year is spent consolidating rulership of the Tyran area. Several delegations for the army are sent back to Tortall to recruit and train new soldiers. The Queen announces that she is once again pregnant. This announcement brings great controversy, as due to the fact that the king has been so absent, many wonder if the child is really the king's, or if it is the child of a paramour. 550 » King Jonathan V turns his sights on Maren, bent on revenge. The army, replenished from its visit to the homeland, returns to Tyra. Fearful that they might be next, Tusaine approaches Tortall with the possibility of an alliance. The two kingdoms ally, and a joint assault on the Maren kingdom is begun. The Queen delivers her child, a daughter. The child goes unnamed for several months during the communication between the Queen and the King, and at last she is named Rowena. 551 - 564 » The Halberd War Named thus for title under which the joint assault was given: "Operation Halberd." The intent of the Tortallans and Tusaine generals was to send a wing to the north and to the south, with a central army pushing through the wings, making a sweeping of Maren. Thus, it was to be a wide swing that would cut Maren's feet off from right underneath them as the halberd polearm did. What they didn't allow for was the contention between the Tortallan and Tusaine troops, nor the ferocity of the Marenite fighters, the latter of whom both employed guerilla tactics that were extremely effective against the larger, bulkier armies and met the invadering armies head for head with their own army in all out battles. Operation Halberd and the areas that fell underneath it became the sites of some of the largest battles, deadliest attrocites, highest casualties, and most horrific conditions for Tusaine, Tortallans, and Marenite troops alike. The failure of this thirteen year-long war was the turning point in the course of both the Tortallan Conquest and the sixth century of the Human Era. 558 » The year that both Prince Jasson and Prince Roger became squires and were sent off to war with their knightmasters. 559 » Prince Jasson, his knightmaster, and the regiment they were commanding were slaughtered by a larger Marenite force that caught them by surprise. 561 » Prince Richard becomes a squire. His father, King Jonathan, called the Warmonger King or the Mad King behind his back, takes his youngest son as his squire. Richard travels out to Maren and assumes his duties as squire to the king during wartime. 563 » The Beginning of the End The last major battle of the Halberd War occurs during this year. The casualty list is massive, and not all of the bodies are recovered. Among those recovered is the Crown Prince of Tortall, Roger of Conté. Prince Richard of Conté become heir apparent to the throne. 564 » Peacetalks between the Tusaine-Tortall body and the Marenite body begin. The fighting has begun to damper off, though there is the occasional skirmish or two. 565 » The Marenite Treaties are signed. Peace is officially declared. The three nations used this time to consolidate power and recuperate from the effects of such a massive war. At the behest of his nobles and advisors, King Jonathan returns to Corus a conqueror, though not a hero. The Halberd War was an unpopular war. At midwinter of this year, Richard of Conté becomes a knight of the realm. He begins studying the art of ruling a realm. 566 » It becomes known that Jonathan V of Conté is making plans to invade Tusaine. A few powerful nobles put their foot down and say no; there has been too much war, too much death. The Mad King names them traitors to the realm and attacks them with his army. As a result the realm is split in two, on half supporting the king out of sheer loyalty, the other fighting for justice, honor, and the safety of the realm. The Immortals join both sides. 567 » The Mad King dies at the age of 58, the country still in the throes of civil war - his wife dies with him; a truce is called, though it only sticks after the defeat of the Immortals that fought for chaos - Richard makes a deal with the enslaved Immortals to defeat the others in return for their freedom and a new home. Reportedly, Jonathan was assassinated, but due to the nature of the deceased king and the location of said death, hardly anyone looked closely at his death and a few cursory investigations being instigated for the sake of appearance and for the sake of the late queen. Upon the news of the passing of Jonathan V, the peasants of the realm reportedly burst into celebrations that lasted for weeks. In the early fall, Jonathan V's oldest living child, Prince Richard I of Conté, is coronated and becomes the newest king of Tortall. He rearranges the realm, doing away with people who served his father and instating his own people. Some of the old regime he permitted to stay in power. Most notable of his appointments was that of recently knighted Lady Knight Shaylynn of Port Legann as the King's Champion and the Protector of the Realm. It caused a great uproar with the nobles, but any that dared to challenge the king instead faced off with the new Champion. None won. Some of the first few things that Richard did was lift the War Tax his father had implement and begin the long legal process to free all slaves in Tortall. Throughout his early months, Richard was forced to bend backwards to keep the delicate political situation of Tortall from shattering to pieces again. 568 » Treaties are made with the nobles and soldiers of the realm. Richard makes a pledge to see to it that all of the soldiers are paid in full for their service to the realm, and that the families of those who had fallen in battle were given reparations. Many of the Rider Groups and the King's Own Company's offer to take half-pay. Richard is working to return Tortall's part of Maren back to Maren, though it's a dangerous dance he does, as a good many soldiers and knights were granted nobility and holdings in the new lands. There isn't much hope for Tyra. The Tyrans that were not caught in the massacre fled hither and yon, deserting the land. No human wants to return there, as it is said that the land is haunted by the spirits of the dead. King Richard made a deal with the Immortals that fought with him, giving them the land that was Tyra as a reserve - they don't mind the ghosts, and as the land is still workable, it's just fine for them; fertile, and away from the pesky humans. The Book of Marble is created. 569 » King Richard I continues to work to end slavery. The Crown's coffers have been bled dry, and there is hardly any money of which to give to the slaves to buy their own freedom. To the north, there are reports of strange doings, of animals that talk and trees that walk. Probably myths, but a myth that has captivated the population of Corus. There is still strong opposition to Lady Knight Shaylynn of Port Legann as King's Champion. She is the first female champion since the time of Alanna the Lioness. 570 » No Time Like The Present A new year has begun. The war between the Rogue and the Dogs lies dormant, slumbering during the chill of winter. A new group of folks have joined up with the Rogue, swelling the ranks. Category:Resources